Vetch Tontallis
Vetch Tontallis of the House of Dorn of the Kingdom of Cylos is an important, non-inheriting daughter from the Dorn House, and a major protagonist in the KoA files. Vetch carries the god-name of 'Nax'. Names, Titles, and Affiliations Currently, Vetch has the strongest affiliation with the Kurfor Vigilantes. Her heritage goes back to the Tontallis family which is part of the larger House of Dorn, and also of the hinter line. She is proudly, and obviously, of the Kingdom of Cylos, though she does not consider this any more important than her living in any other Kingdom. Her common name Vetch is also the common name for a type of plant - a trend carried in her siblings. When Vetch was 13, she underwent her naming ceremony in the great temple of New Solace. As a firstborn of an important house, this was particularly notable. The entire extended family were there. Appearance and Nationality Born purely of Cylos decent, Vetch has a very traditional appearance and looks distinctly like her mother and the entire maternal line of the House. She is in her early 10s, with dark nearly black eyes, shoulder length black hair, and pale skin. Vetch is notably good looking in a dress but prefers to play down this by wearing trousers. Under her left eye, she paints a semi-permanent streak of silver paint she wears under every possible circumstances. Personality Very unlike her younger years, Vetch is brash and uncaring enough to say things like 'that was a rough fucking' and not bother to expand on it. Vetch sits on mountains. Vetch is left handed and administers drugs. Her drug of choice is the 'snap', a plant derivative from the plant snap dragon, illegal and highly discouraged. The drug consists of two chemicals, not very useful apart, bundled together and prepared together make a distinctive snap sound. Vetch has always been a runner - for her health, not escapism or punishment. Vetch is openly masochistic and enjoys bruises and bite marks. Vetch is a screamer, in every way. Vetch smokes, which is considered preventative medicine in Cylos, usually plant materials in a bowl she inhales from. Vetch would rather shoot first, questions later. Language and Accent Vetch speaks Vendira fluently as her first language and also speaks the pidgin of Cyrann, as an ability to communicate with slaves on the western shores, and picked up Lumatt upon moving to Kunsin. When drunk, she is a loud, tone-deaf singer, dancing on tables sort of drunk that others yell at to shut up. She sounds Russian to us, especially when she says such things as 'ah it is all shit'. This gives her less of a tendency to use contractions, or use them correctly. Relationships Family Vetch comes from a good family, and a good family name, in Cylos. Her father is a peaceful, deeply religious man, gentle hearted. Vetch was always the favourite daughter of his and he loved showing her his work. He could never withstand a war. Vetch's mother is the leader of the house and a lot of the House too. Vetch has a brother she calls Ami, short for Amaranth, who inherited all her duties and training and prestige when she was asked to leave. Her youngest sister is named Celosia - who with her paler brown hair and garnet eyes, Vetch remarks is not her full sister - and another unnamed sister. She has a cousin named Dwoln that Amaranth is friends with. Kaz and Qyesh are Vetch's older siblings, clearly rescued from slavery. Qyesh taught Vetch to swim and Vetch, from a young age, thought her warm firewood skin with speckled pale dots was nothing like she had seen and the most beautiful in the world. Romantic Involvements Vetch is somewhat ambiguously bisexual by experiment. There is an argument that she is not particularly bisexual as much as she needs sexual fulfillment and is not picky about who she gets it from. She has slept with nearly all of the Vigilantes, no strings attached, and no one is too bothered by this. Viras has been among these - he is also very aware that Vetch does snap but can't stop her. Vigilantes Vetch often gets the short end of the stick in her work, for instance having to give Viras energy to spell him as they run, which makes her angry and collapses her. Viras Vetch sought out Viras when she came to Kurfor, though it took her several months. He was her first link into the vigilantes of Kurfor. Education and Vocation Actively trains herself in weapons ever since arriving in Kunsin, though she is not especially good, however she has been known to retrieve information by sexual means, puts together plans, and uses her magic on mission which she hates above all else. She has some knowledge of medicine and medical assessment. Has some command of legalese and legal defense, but it doesn't come as easily to her as violence. Spirituality It is implied Vetch was a talented conduit as a child, and since her naming when children typically lose the gift, still saw the gods and goddesses twice bidden and thrive unbidden before she turned 17. Vetch, when Addy was sick at age 17, pleaded with Shakav, crying mercy for the life of her best friend. A bargain was struck for Shakav to give Addy her life back in return for Vetch to remain part of the goddess. The goddess actually stepped down to speak to Vetch at this point and has not since except in the flashes of dreams. This has greatly contributed to the fact Vetch is religious but not particularly respectful. In her younger days, Vetch was an avid reader of religious texts, including a commentary on the Sillion. Before the death of Addy, she was going on a holiday pilgrimage to travel the kingdoms and see the many temples. Notable Possessions Has a very good looking blue dress and wears a scarf across her face commonly, especially pretty scarves. Vetch has a very small, and very ugly apartment she is almost never in because when she's 'off duty', she's usually drinking. In her nansenbox - a device like a fridge - Vetch keeps her breastplate which is a tough, stretch material on the sides, a gold plate on its front with words and quotes carved into the plate regarding victory and protection. The back of it are strips that extend past her neck and past her shoulders arching behind her. Although this was a gift from her parents as is functional, it was not intended to be used and she doesn't use it very much. Only a fire marble piece on her mantle has any value besides her chestplate, it is see-through, flickers with rainbow splinters, has monetary value he mother holds dear Has a sorian - a small knife kept on her thigh Vetch has been known to smoke, out of a bowl, as preventative medicine. Magic Vetch acts as the energy conduit for the rest of her Vigilantes. Triggering her to use her greater magic in any way guarantees a personal bad day for her, without question, therefore she is very touchy about lending energy to anyone. Political Views The most obvious political stance Vetch has are her feelings against all forms of slavery, marked by the silver sign she wears to protest slave abuse. One of her fiercest passions that she holds determination for is the freeing of slaves and the buying of slave freedom. Due to this, crossing borders for her are always unpleasant experiences. History Vetch came from a good home, a middle class family respected for its business monopoly on candles and candle making. She, like her siblings and extended family, were raised to know there feet around a proper house and to wear proper clothes: which spoon to use, what skirt to wear, though she rarely does so. She sustained a falling out with her family, functionally exiled. When Vetch was 5, Vetch was in lavender robes with a white star on her chest, and spoke over people. She also predicted her sister's birth. When Vetch was 14, many war horns were heard sounding for war in New Haven. Vetch was being groomed to become the business manager for the family business and was going to become prominent in her family until she was asked to leave. Vetch's father looks at her with fearful eyes, not with parental love, following the bargain. He had always been the more caring parent, her mother the more business like one. Everything went to her brother in her absence. Vetch tried to commit suicide twice before she managed to leave Cylos, one by diving off a cliff, another by taking poison - saved be a necklace her father had bought her at her naming ceremony. Vetch left the kingdom of Cylos at age 18, after striking a bargain for her best friend, Addy, to the dismay of her parents. Six months later, Addy died anyways, leaving Vetch devastated and irrationally confused, at odds with her family, prompting her to leave. She immediately went to Kunsin, the last place she would be looked for, knowing the right thing to do was honour the broken bargain and throw her ambitions into doing good, channeling the passions of Addy whenever possible. When she entered the Kingdom of Kunsin, she saw the beating and death of a slave who she tried to stop. It disgusted her so much, it fire started her Every year her parents send her a candle that burns for exactly one year. Her parents are now totally detached. On particularly bad nights, Vetch will go out to drink to massive excess and pass out at head quarters, or not drink and go prowling looking for someone who looks roughly like her childhood best friend Addy. Vetch's brother came to Kurfor to find her, though he doesn't speak Lumatt, to deliver news that her mother is ill and the youngest sister is disagreeing with her parents. Vetch agrees to go back. Vetch lives in an apartment detailed here: ☀http://www.homestyler.com/designer Motivation Vetch is looking for connection in all the wrong places (secretly not as secure as she seems), wants love she can't go back to her family for, Vigilantes are the best thing she has to love, doesn't want too much because she's already lost so much but wants appreciation/affirmation/ belonging/validation. Flavour Soundtrack Pistols at Dawn by Seinabo Sey Slavic Folk Music - on YT only Burn Your Village to the Ground by a Tribe Called Red Boss Wave by Xilent Hurt by Johnny Cash Oh Death by Jen Titus Get Happy by Judy Garland (House version) Things Left Unsaid by Disciple (Acoustic) Monster by Skillet Life, Scars, Apologies by Since October Cyanide Sweet Tooth Suicide by Shinedown Fire Proof by Pillar Self vs. Self (Ft. In Flames by Pendulum To Know That You're Alive by Kutless 99 Problems by Hugo Get Stoned by Hinder What I've Overcome by Fireflight Ugly Side by Blue October Search and Destroy by 30 Seconds to MarsCategory:Characters Category:Vigilantes